Love of A Lieutenant
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: John Watson has a secret, he's in a relationship with his lieutenant, Margret Brightman & they've been together since they first laid eyes on each other. He's ready to propose but she's invalided home & then disappears. Will John find her in time when he's invalided home. Meanwhile Sherlock has to find Melody Angell; a captive on a contract & falls for her deeply
1. Chapter 1

_**Three Years Ago**_

Melody's P.O.V

It was another quiet day in the shop and it was really depressing. The first year had been great but the middle of this year; it had really started to decline. Papa was really unhappy with the decline and if business didn't pick up; he'd lose the shop and we might lose our home. I was cleaning the front; humming softly. My name is Melody Angell and I had no idea what kind of twist in my life was about to come.

I had just put my cleaning supplies away when the bell above the door chimed. I looked up and saw a man in a very expensive looking suit with dark hair and very eerie eyes come up to the counter. "Can I help you sir" I asked. "Yes little kitten; I have a meeting with Alonzo Angell" the gentleman replied with a slightly high Irish accent. "Papa; someone is here to see you" I called through the window. "Send him back sweetie" my dad answered. I sent the caller back, not knowing what would happen.

A few nights later; I was helping papa by closing the shop for the night which I did often so he could start supper for us. I had just locked the fridge when I heard what sounded like footsteps. I carefully locked the back door and then started toward the front. "Hello" I called into the darkness. It was utterly silent I heard that high Irish accent say "Hello kitten; we meet alone at last."

I froze in my tracks and said "There is only one person who has ever called me that." "Indeed sweet Melody" the stranger replied. No; I still didn't know who this person was and I was too scared to ask right now. "My papa isn't here" I told him. He chuckled darkly and replied "I know that beautiful. I'm here for you." I took a step back only to be grabbed as I asked "W-w- what?"

"Your papa is in trouble with me" the stranger explained. "Why? He is an honest man" I replied. "Yes; very honest. I funded his business" he told me. "He would never take a handout. He is a hard working man" I replied, edge and fear creeping into my voice. "That's true my dear girl but he did need the help. It wasn't a handout. It was an investment" the stranger said, finally letting me go and I turned around, shaking my head.

I heard the shuffling of paper and the stranger placed it in my hands as he told me "This is an agreement I made with your papa." In the dim light; I saw my father's signature and the stranger continued "Your dear father unfortunately can't pay me back." "Why are you telling me this" I asked. "You're part of the deal dear kitten" he answered.

"WHAT" I screamed, putting the paper on the counter. "Yes dear kitten; you're mine now" he said. I took off, throwing things to prevent him from catching me until he finally got me cornered and pulled out a cloth and a bottle. He put whatever was in the bottle on to the cloth and grabbed me tightly as he whispered "I didn't want to have to do this kitten" as he pressed the cloth to my face. I fought against the chloroform as long as I could but I fell into darkness; not knowing what I was truly about to endure would be the most terrifying experience ever but two positives would come from it. One is that I would meet a best friend who I could honestly call a sister and two; I would meet someone many people considered mad. Someone that would not only save my life but show me that brokenness could be fixed and I would eventually call him my soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Year &amp; A Half Later**_

My cell was quiet as I silently whimpered from the waves of pain that were pulsing through my body. Almost two years ago; I never would have imagined having my cover blown. All I had to do was gather a couple of files and a flash drive. Somehow another group of soldiers came and I got caught in the line of fire causing my cover to be blown. Now tonight was the night I would face the blade of execution. To this terror cell; I was nothing but a prisoner but to my unit and someone else; I was much more.

I am Margret Brightman; lieutenant of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers and the girlfriend of two years to Captain John Watson. We had never let anyone know but we took every chance we could to be alone together like secret meetings, many lunches and dinners, and every once in awhile I would stay the night with him. I feared though that was all about to be over.

I heard angry shouting and then one of the guys grabbed me roughly and forced me to my knees so roughly that it made the pain of every injury send new waves of pain searing through every nerve and joint of my body. I closed my eyes, tears falling down as I heard footsteps behind me. The only thing I could feel now was the cold metal resting against my neck. I closed my eyes, preparing for my end. I allowed myself one last thought of John. _'Please don't forget me John'_ I prayed silently just as the doors burst in and I saw a few of my unit members along with soldiers storming the rest of the building. My prayers had been answered and maybe this meant I would see John again. I finally instructed my team "Seal off all doors once all the captors are dead. See to it the other soldiers are freed and then when everyone is out; burn the building down. Now; please take me to the base hospital. I need attention at once." They laid me on a backboard, strapped me in, and on the way out; I fell into a void of darkness.

John's P.O.V

I was waiting for any word from the members of the unit that had gone to help Maggie. '_Please don't be dead sweet Maggie'_ I thought silently, watching out the window with the night vision scope. I heard our unit's humvee pulling in and I left my office and hurried to find out if they had gotten Maggie out. Nobody knew about the secret relationship between Lieutenant Brightman and myself. Over the many nights she and I had shared; we promised that if we came home together, we would discuss marriage. What she didn't know was that I already had a ring for her and I had planned to ask her before she was taken captive.

The others brought in a figure on a backboard. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I saw it was Maggie. I was relieved she was alive but the injuries needed to be treated before they got infected. "Take Lieutenant Brightman to X-ray STAT" I ordered after I got her last vitals report. After seeing the scans; I knew there was much to do. "Get her to surgery now" I instructed. The team and I got to work on resetting her bones, cleaning all her injuries, and putting her in a drug induced coma until further notice.

When Maggie was alone; I took the opportunity to talk to her for what could be the last time until I would come home for her. I finally sat down beside her bed and whispered "Maggie; my love, I don't know if you can hear me but I figure you can. I love you so much and I will be reunited with you. A unit is taking you to St. Bartholomew or Barts if you prefer at dawn in London and then Major Sholto has put in a good word for you and got you a high security job for after you recover. You know before you left to go get that information; I was going to ask you to marry me. I already have your ring as I know you would have said yes. I promise I will come to London after I come home and I will ask you properly to be my wife and we can have the life we want. Please my sweet Mags; never forget that I love you."

It soon came time to get her up to the roof so she could be flown to London. After checking that all the medicine levels were correct; I accompanied the team to the roof and I watched them load Maggie's stretcher in the helicopter. Hiding all my emotions; I watched as Maggie was flown home. Now all I had to do was survive and then I would see her again. I had no idea what would soon come.

Moriarty's P.O.V

I had all the pieces in place to gain a new member to my team. Through my network; I discovered a top soldier was being sent to St. Bart's hospital in London. After a year and a half traveling Europe with my sweet pet, Melody; I was ready to set London ablaze with terror once again.

After making certain Melody couldn't escape; my associates and I made our way to St. Bart's to find this soldier. All my contact had told me was that it was a female and that she is brilliant with gathering information as well as a top shooter, in fact one of the few female snipers. The thought of a new member to my network thrilled me. My group and I were waiting in an old ambulance with a couple of medical professionals we had paid off. I finally heard the helicopter approaching the landing strip and we got out with our weapons. Just then; the hatch opened and I saw the medics bringing out the gurney. "Put the girl in our ambulance. Resist and my team will not hesitate to blow your brains out" I ordered.

The medics got her in the ambulance and we ordered them back to the copter and I let my team have at them while the staff I had paid off started checking on the girl. I walked over and looked at her as she was beginning to wake up. She finally got alert enough to ask "Who are you?" "Your new boss gorgeous and what's your name" I asked. She started to say something but she blacked out again. I couldn't wait to put this pretty little lady to work but I wondered if this soldier would be my downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day

_There are sounds of gunfire, bodies reduced to nothing but mangled, bloody shells. 'John, watch out' I cry as we both hit the ground with grenades and gunfire still filling the air and holding each other close._

I woke up screaming like I always did after these kinds of nightmares. Suddenly, my bedroom door opened and I sat up startled until I heard Jim's soft Irish voice softly whisper "Nikki." I blushed in embarrassment and asked "Did I wake you?" "Yes and the whole house my little panther. Was it the same one again" he asked in reply. "Yes sir, always the same flashes and I still have no clue what they mean" I told him.

He seemed to be thinking but he finally said "Go on downstairs and get you some chamomile tea and then try to get some rest. I have an important assignment to discuss with you" he told me. "Yes boss" I replied as I grabbed the blood red dressing gown from the bed post and slowly put it on. I slowly crept downstairs once I was sure he was back in his room and into the kitchen to start brewing some tea.

"Is there enough for two" a voice asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice and turned around to see Sebastian Moran, a retired serviceman and the other second in command to the boss as well as the other sniper. "Yes, of course and I didn't mean to wake you either" I replied, watching the kettle. "It's quite alright Nikki. I know enough about nightmares and I just woke myself out of one as well" he told me as he walked in and took out the plate of scones. He warmed a few for us to share and then took the plate to the table as I brought the kettle off the stove and we fixed our tea.

We sat at the table, quietly drinking our tea and just talking in hushed tones so as not to wake anyone else. Sebastian finally asked "What happened in your nightmare?" "I don't really understand but I see battles like you have seen and yet, I don't know why. I've never been a service officer. I mean, my mind is such a blank since I came here" I replied. "Yes, I remember Jim telling us you had been in an awful accident and losing part of your memory" Moran answered. "I wish I knew what everything meant Sebastian. It scares me to not know what these nightmares mean" I told him, taking another sip of my tea.

"My dear, everything will come back to you slowly. It might take seeing something or someone you saw in your flashes for your memories to start coming back" he told me as he finished his tea. "I hope so and thank you" I replied, finishing my tea. We cleared our things from the table and went back upstairs to our rooms. As I took my dressing gown off, I thought once more about the name I had cried out. It sounded so familiar and I really wanted a put a face to the name but would I ever truly be ready to see that face?

When I woke up later that afternoon, I made my way downstairs to go through a couple of files when I heard a sound from behind the book case. '_What in the world'_ I thought, going over to the shelf and feeling along the shelf until I found a button. The shelf suddenly moved to reveal a secret room and I saw a girl chained to a bed. She nearly screamed till I held my hands up in surrender and I said "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Who are you" she asked, lowering her hands from her face. "I'm Nikki and who are you" I asked, offering her my bottle of water I had just gotten out of the fridge. She slowly sniffed the bottle and I told her "Nobody touches my water bottle and so help them if they do." She giggled and took a sip before replying "Thanks and I'm Melody Angell." "Melody, I think I can help you get out of here. I need to escape too because like you, I suspect I'm also a prisoner" I told her. "Can I really trust you" Melody asked. "Yes, you can and I hope maybe we can be friends" I replied.

"Nikki, where are you little panther" Jim called. "I'll come back again Melody. Keep my water bottle" I whispered silently. I quickly closed the bookcase and then hurried upstairs to Jim's office. "You wanted to see me about tonight boss" I asked, closing the door after I walked in. "Yes my sweet panther. I would have asked Moran but he has another assignment to deal with. I'll need you with me in the event something goes wrong. You see, I've been playing a game with the great detective, Sherlock Holmes and now, it ends tonight" he told me, now standing.

"I trust as usual that you want me silent but trigger at the ready. Where do you want me to be and what time" I asked as he pulled me really close to him. "I need you at the pool around 8pm" he whispered and purred a little before he added "I hope we can play later on." "Hmm, panther likes her playtime" I replied as he ran his hand down my backside. "Good little panther. Now, I have a few errands to run before tonight. I want you in position around quarter to 8pm and please love, remember a change of clothes so that you can slip away" he instructed before opening the door.

"Alright, I can do that and be careful out there. Scotland yard is desperate to catch you" I told him. We left the study and I went to my room to prepare. I found a medium sized case that contained my easiest sniper weapon to disassemble. I got a backpack out and put the case in it and a change of clothes so I could slip away. I also laid my leather dress on the bed for later on. Yes, I happen to be a little more to Moriarty than a second in command. I tend to be his little 'temptress' as he likes to call me which really irritates me. In fact, I really pretend for his sake but I wanted someone else to call my own.

When I was finally ready, I picked up my backpack and went back downstairs after I made sure the house was completely empty. I went back up to the boss' study and raided it, looking for everything of Melody's and the key to the cuffs. I found all I needed and hurried back downstairs and opened the hidden room. Melody looked up as soon as I walked in. "Something wrong" she asked. "Nope, I'm getting you out of here tonight" I told her as I knelt down.

"How when nobody knows where Moriarty keeps the key" Melody asked, trying to stand. I giggled as I held up the key and unlocked the shackles. "Thanks Nikki" she replied. "No problem, now I suggest going straight to St. Bart's hospital and letting them call the police. You'll need your ID which I have" I told her, handing her everything that he had kept on her, which was apparently three years worth.

"Thank you" she replied as I stood and she pulled me into a hug. We were about to walk out but we stopped. "Be careful but first I need to disable the surveillance" I told her as I tapped a few keys on my phone. It took a few minutes before I told her "All good, now let's get you out of here before any of the other staff gets back." I sealed the secret room and picked up my backpack before hailing a cab.

She got in and I paid the cabbie to take her to Bart's. "Good luck" I told her before the cab pulled away. I finally hailed a separate cab and took off for the pool. I knew it was closed off for cleaning at this time so I had to be careful getting in. The cab finally stopped and I paid the fare before sneaking inside. I wasn't ready for what tonight would bring.


End file.
